


Mission Aftermath

by Scathach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Oliver doesn't find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> fill for the prompt "The Flash/Arrow, anyone from Flash/anyone from Arrow, first time".

"If Oliver finds out about this, he's so shooting me again," Barry says with a little laugh.  
  
Roy doesn't answer, too busy mouthing Barry through his boxers while trying to get rid of his own pants without getting off the couch. The floor of his apartment is cold and he doesn't feel like stepping on it barefoot, so some athletics are required.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
In an instant, they're both fully naked. Roy licks his lips and looks up at Barry with a grin.  
  
"Well, _I_ am certainly not going to tell Oliver. Also, you've got the best superpower ever."


End file.
